


In His Eyes

by jennifercheck



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, literally just hopped right in, shrug emoji, you asked so i delivered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennifercheck/pseuds/jennifercheck
Summary: Special thanks to Kayla for reading through and editing this for me. <3***SEASON THREE SPOILERS*** This takes place during season three episode one. After the scene in which Betty demands to go with them because 'the serpent queen is a warrior queen.' And that's it. Lets just hop right into it.





	In His Eyes

She felt him before anything else. How had he managed to creep so silently back into the room? The heat of his body radiated against her skin, sending a pleasant shock through her body. Her breath hitched in her throat. 

She already knew what was coming. It was clear from the look that he gave her, that she may have gotten what she wanted but this was far from over. 

His breath tickled her neck and his clever fingers are already pulling down the straps of her swimsuit. “So warrior queen, huh?” Jughead’s words drive her. That deep need that he evokes in her is never subtle. It erupts inside of her until it is all consuming. Her smile gets caught between her bite. 

“It’s true, isn’t it?” her is voice as confident and firm as it had been before and by the way that he presses against her back she can tell that he hears it too. “I want to do my part, Jughead. I can’t take the title of serpent queen and not live up to it.” 

She craves to turn around and take control of the situation but she knows he has different plans for them. “I want that too, Betty.” She can feel him already hardened and it drives her crazy by the second. Her head falls back against his shoulder as he starts to pull the rest of her swimsuit down. “The serpents need a queen like you.” 

She swallows, licking her lips. “Do you need me, Juggie?”

“Yes.” His voice cracks and almost sounds weak in a way that awakens her. What follows couldn’t possibly be categorized as weak at all. 

With a swift movement, her swimsuit is now around her ankles and his leg is pushing hers apart. Her breast is grasped so greedily in his hand that her skin breaks but she hardly feels it in comparison to his other hand that is already grazing over her folds. She’s already wet which seems to delight him judging by the groan that he breathes against her ear that slow turns to a laugh. “You need me too, right, Betty?” Its posed as a question but his tone implies that he already knows the answer. 

His fingers slip inside her so slowly that it agonizes her. “Answer me.” His authoritative tone makes her go weak in the knees but she budge in his grip. He feels so all-over-her that she doesn’t even realize when he takes down his trunks until his slips between her thighs. His fingers disappear and his cock slides teasingly against her but doesn’t enter. She can hear his soft hum when he licks her off of him. 

She doesn’t give him enough credit for his ability to do this to her, to create this ache inside of her that they both know that only he can fulfill. Her hands were never able to recreate the work he could do. “I need you, Jughead,” she whimpered, only able to take so much. 

Betty’s answer was responded to with the sharp and sudden delight of him pressing into her completely. Even if she had wanted to suppress her moan, she wouldn’t have been able to. His fingers find their way into her hair, turning her face towards him as he relentlessly propelled into her. 

Their lips met but soon she was merely just moaning into his mouth, unable to help herself. “Jug,” she whimpered, looking into his eyes. She had never seen him look so hungry for her before. His fingers pinched her nipples, rolling them in a way sent shivers rippling through her. 

“What?” His tone had no sympathy for the pleading in her tone nor did the grin that grew across his features. 

“Please.” Betty’s voice shook, already on the verge of coming. 

She hadn’t expected it to be that easy but he was already pressing her against the table. She readied herself but instead his hands went somewhere else. He eagerly grabbed at her thighs, not breaking his pace at all. His voice sounds dark when he chuckles and says, “oh now she says please.” His hand comes down on her ass so hard that she wails out of surprise. She doesn’t say it out of fear of being deprived but her mind greedily thinks ‘do it again’ and he does. By the time he finishes spanking her she is sure she will be bruised before they’re even done. 

His fingers trail up her back, followed by his lips that repeatedly mark her until he gets to her neck where he leaves the biggest mark out of all of them and she knows some park of him wants people to know what happened in this room. His teeth nip at her ear. “Say it again.”

She doesn’t hesitate. She wants whatever he is about to give her. “Please, Juggie.” His hand curls around her throat and she can feel his body, sticky with sweat, against her as he pounds into her harder than before. Her hand attempts to grip his thigh but soon he has both of her arms pinned above her in just one of his hands. 

Jughead doesn’t protest when her hips help along the process. They’re both too close to protest against what they need now. Her pleas for more are always met with just that. Her brows pull together in pleasure and her hips try to to struggle away when she finally comes. 

He pulls back, plummeting into her faster than ever and she knows he has to be close. She’s so sensitive that she can’t quiet her loud moaning. He pulls her back up with him, making no attempt to muffle her sounds or his own. His own groaning in her ear does nothing to calm her. “Fuck.” Her voice breaks. She pulls his face so their foreheads are together and they’re making eye contact again. “Come for me. Please, Juggie,” she pleads. 

It’s all he heads to hear, with an ear shattering groan he presses into her with slowing, agonizing movements as his fills her. 

He turns her around and runs his thumb over her flushed skin before kissing her in a way that is so soft that it compliments the events that just occured. They’re both sweat soaked as they stand there for a moment, catching their breath. “I love you, Betty,” he mumbles so sweetly against her lips. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
